wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shantaro Longstride
Personality A born leader, he is strong willed and very intelligent. Shantaro is very methodical in his ways and will not make a move if he does not believe it will amount to the most optimal gain. This however can make him hard to control, but he is very reliable. His experiences have left him with a great need to learn more and he also greatly enjoys helping others, especially if they don't even know he is there to help. Background Once a resident of , Shantaro Longstride became a very important commodity in the war against the Legion when the capital city of the fell. Though he was asked not to take such risks since at the time he was not apart of the military, he continued informing many of the Night Elf forces of critical enemy movements in order to thwart the Legion’s full control over the Night Elf lands. When the Legion was finally removed the Azeroth, though he didn’t receive any public recognition, Shantaro was highly praised many times over by the military and was secretly inducted into the Kaldorei forces as a secret operative. This duty carried over to the Third War. When the strangers made their way to Kalimdor and resisted one of the Kaldorei expulsion units, Shantaro and the rest of his unit, The Fireflies under the command of Huntress Winterfalls, were called in to learn and evaluate the enemy’s strengths and weaknesses before attacking. Shantaro along with the rest of his unit was so effective at repelling the enemy that many started to regard them as an elite unit. Then the fell upon the land and again the Fireflies were called upon to deal with the new more deadly threat. But only Huntress Winterfalls and four others including Shantaro in the unit had fought the scourge and though the team was very powerful they lost several good Kalimdorei. By the time the final battle at the World Tree had come the unit had lost all but five original members, Shantaro being one of them. During the final battle Huntress Winterfalls was fatally wounded and Swiftwing, an expert hunter, was honored with the command of the unit. When it all ended Shantaro and the three other members of Fireflies renamed their team Winter Knights in honor of her. Right now the group has split up to do as they wish until the next threat upon the Kaldorei and/or the living. Since then Shantaro has found a home in , teaching young Outrunners the mystery and strengths of the shadows. He has even found a wife in one of his students, Sekhmet Longstride. They both live together in a beautiful home across from Meastra’s Outpost. Together they both answer the call of duty whenever it is needed and as always providing critical intelligence to defeat their enemies. Quotes * "First blood isn't as important as last blood." * "My thero'shan, always remember to never show yourself until you know the moment is right and draw your weapons only when you know your opponent will fall. If not...then why initiate the battle in the first place?" * "There is always a way." * "Never give up...Never Surrender!" Pictures A Stroll https://archive.is/20131016111533/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/SoulsofDarkness.jpg Our Wedding Day https://archive.is/20131016110821/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/Blushing.jpg Honeymooning https://archive.is/20131016111551/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/Evermorebeautiful.jpg https://archive.is/20131016111549/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/Infrontofsands3.jpg Judgment https://archive.is/20131016111550/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/Judgement.jpg 'At the Brink https://archive.is/20131016111604/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/Roar.jpg 'Returning to the Cave https://archive.is/20131016111540/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/KittenandTigerClaws.jpg https://archive.is/20131016111519/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/KittenandTigerClaws3.jpg https://archive.is/20131016111445/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/KittenandTigerClaws2.jpg Stories *New Assassins Category:Scarshield Legion